Shower
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Rei end up in the shower together. Lime. ShinjixRei
1. Chapter 1

_**SHOWER**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is just a mild lime/romance bit I did in my spare time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji liked showers. Not because he simply disliked bathes, it was more complicated than that.

He wasn't sure why he disliked bathing. He knew that bad memories always found him in the bath.

Maybe it was his inability to swim that made him nervous being submerged in water.

Maybe it was the fact that bathes didn't actually get a person clean.

(I mean, how could someone get clean if they were sitting in a pool of lukewarm water that was a combination of the soap you were trying to clean yourself with, and the filth you were trying to distance yourself from?)

Maybe it was the fact that he had taken a bath before his mother had taken him to her work place the day she had died.

Yes, perhaps that's where all the bad memories came from.

In any event, Shinji didn't like bathes. And the fact that Misato once told him that bathes were used for relaxation, not actually cleaning, didn't help much.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The battle against the Angel had been devastating. But Shinji and the other pilots had emerged victorious.

"And did you see the way I shot that Angel! BANG! Nailed it right in the core!" Asuka stated proudly, pointing her finger like an outstretched gun.

Shinji said nothing as he held his left shoulder. In order for Asuka to hit the Angel's core, she had to shoot _through_ Eva 01, who was holding the Angel so that it couldn't escape while being close enough to it to neutralize it's AT-Field. Because of his high synch rate, Shinji felt the Eva's pain as if he had been shot himself. Had it been any higher he would've sustained more than just bruises.

"Yes, Asuka, you did a really good job, killing the Angel." Misato said with a slight grimace that the girl missed.

"Thank you!" the redhead beamed.

"And If You Ever Pull Such A Reckless Stunt Again, I'll Ground You From Piloting For A Month!" the older woman growled.

"Huh?" the dumbfounded girl asked.

Misato played back the tape of Asuka shooting the Angel, her bullets tearing up Unit 01's shoulder joints in order to get to the Angel's core.

"You're job is to defeat the Angels, not shoot holes in your fellow pilots!" Misato said. "You're lucky the commander isn't here to see this mess."

"All the muscle connections were severed. Armor plating cracked, at the joints, which have to be both replaced and refitted. Hell the whole left arm has to be reattached. The damage is so specific it'll take at _least_ two weeks to repair!" Ritsuko fumed as she went over the list of mutilation. "To say nothing of the pilot himself."

"Why is that a consideration?" Asuka asked as Misato looked over at Shinji, who was absently rubbing his 'shot up' arm.

"Shinji's high synch ratio." Misato said.

"Huh?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, the higher the pilots synch ratio to their Eva's the better they are able to control it." Ritsuko explained. "However, the downside to that is that they become so synchronized they actually feel what the Eva feels. As if it were happening to them. Though I still don't know how he managed to pick up the freaking arm and carry it back to the cages. Shinji will be lucky to pilot with just a one-armed Eva, and I would **not** recommend that. He'll have to be put on back-up until it's all repaired."

"I'm sure he won't complain." Misato said.

"At least he'll stop hogging the spotlight." Asuka said, and then instantly regretted it.

"IS THAT WHY YOU SHOT HIM FULL OF HOLES? SO THAT HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO PILOT? SO YOU'D GET THE SPOTLIGHT? YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT..."

"Hey! Baka-Shinji could have ducked!" she defended.

Somehow, Shinji expected Asuka to pile the blame on him.

"If he had the Angel would have moved and you wouldn't have been able to shoot it! He probably would have gotten shot through the chest. He disabled the Angels' AT-Field so that you could take the freaking shot! The least you can do is say thank you and apologize to him!"

The redhead just groused.

"How's the shoulder Shinji?" Misato asked, realizing she wasn't going to apologize.

"Sore. I... I think I need to go take a shower." the boy answered.

"You should try soaking it in hot water." she suggested.

Shinji balked a little. "I... no. A shower's fine."

"Alright, then, go on. You've got the next two weeks off from piloting, so make the most of it."

"Yes, Misato."

Shinji bowed out and left to go to the showers. Asuka was fuming.

"Why do you baby him so much?" the redhead asked.

"Because unlike you, Asuka, Shinji needs compassion, not praise, if he's going to get stronger."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji walked along the hallways, still rubbing his shoulder. It wasn't Asuka's fault, really. She was just in a bad position and he couldn't have moved himself to avoid the barrage if he had known when it was coming. The slightest movement, and the Angel would have been out of position to shoot it.

But Shinji let it go. What's done was done and Asuka had more to deal with from both Misato and Ritsuko now.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the strangely blinking lights that were overhead. They suddenly started flashing wildly, which caught his attention at just the wrong time. Shinji looked up as the light suddenly exploded in a spray of sparks and glass. Fortunately the glass missed his eyes as the light abruptly broke in two and fell down with the cable still attached, catching the light from hitting Shinji, but sending a spray of sparks into both retinas.

"ARGH!!" he shouted as he instinctively dropped to the ground in a panic.

Tears started streaming from his eyes, and from the sound of things there was no one else in the hall to help him. With eyes still shut he slowly got back up to his feet and started inching along the walls. He knew that he wasn't too far from the bathrooms so he made his way there.

He found the door and went inside. His eyes were in such pain that they were obstructing both his eyesight and his mental impression of the locker room.

He managed to get to the shower and started inching his way along the wall. If he could find the knobs then maybe he could wash his eyes out and he would be fine. At least it occupied his mind enough to avoid thinking about the pain. He continued touching the tiled walls, inching around until he found the right knob. He turned it on and felt the spray of the water douse his eyes with liquid healing.

While he continued to let the water wash the small amounts of scarring debris out of his eyes, Rei just watched him in silence.

The blue-haired girl had left before Shinji had in order to take a shower. She had gotten to the locker room and shed her plugsuit before stepping into the stall. She was about to turn the water on when she heard someone else stumble into the shower. Turning around she noticed that it was Pilot Ikari. At first she thought he had mistakenly walked into the girls locker room, and would have said something, until she saw him rubbing his tear-soaked eyes. While this was not wholly unusual to see the shy boy in tears, the fact that he had what looked like scorch marks around his eyes was.

She watched as he carefully walked through the shower room, inching across the wall and feeling the tiles as if looking for the shower knobs. The problem was, the closest ones were the ones she was standing right in front of. She said nothing, not wanting to startle the boy. She knew if she said anything he would most likely panic and try to run out, which would have caused him more harm than the state he was in right now. And considering the fact that he was in the girls locker room right now meant that no one had been outside to help point him in the right direction or offer him aid.

He was doing this on his own. Rei continued to watch him for that reason. Even in this marred state, with the injuries of the last Angel battle and the Second Child's poor marksmanship, he was still struggling to take care of himself.

In a way she thought it admirable that he tried to do this.

She watched him all the way, moving towards her until his arms had found the shower knobs, trapping her body in between his arms. She moved just enough so that she wasn't touching his arms. Didn't want to scare him by revealing there to be another person in the shower with him, which even if it was a male would have made him panic.

Or would it have made him panic more? She wasn't sure.

The water continued to rain down on the boys face, the forceful spray splashing against him and hitting her as well. The spray at first causing her nude body to glisten, then soak as it increased.

She just stared, taking in his soft features as the water washed over him, dripping down his plugsuit covered skin and matting his hair down. He raised his head to face the downpour, a pained look on his face as his eyes continued to hurt. He forced them open and let the water into his eyes, washing away the sparks and minute debris that had invaded his retinas.

This continued for several minutes. Shinji washing out his eyes and Rei just watching him. She just leaned against the wall of the shower, only a couple inches of space between herself and him.

Finally, Shinji had blinked out enough of the sparks to safely open his eyes. He shook his head as he turned off the water, the excess dripping from him in large amounts. He breathed a sigh of relief that at least the pain was dying down. Lowering his head he tried to focus his eye sight... and froze when he found himself staring into a familiar pair of crimson orbs.

"Hey, Wondergirl! You in here?" Asuka's voice cut through the haze of their silence.

Shinji was about ready to panic and scream at the situation he was in, opening his mouth on pure instinct to do so, only to find a pale hand quickly covering his mouth and halting his scream.

"Be quiet and do as I instruct." Rei whispered to Shinji.

He nodded in response, keeping his eyes level with hers.

Rei exited the shower, standing stark naked before the Second Child.

"Hey are you... AAHHH!" Asuka screamed as she quickly turned to look away. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Flashing me?"

"I apologize. I left my towel in my locker." she said as she proceeded to retrieve her towel from her locker that was right across from Asuka's.

The redhead turned away as the dripping wet albino walked over to her locker.

"God, have you no decency?" Asuka asked.

"Do you not find my body interesting?" Rei queried.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she shouted, keeping her eyes closed as she noticed Rei was directly in her mirror's line of sight. _I'm not a pervert, I'm not a lesbian, I'm not a pervert, I'm not a lesbian_. She kept mentally muttering to herself.

As soon as Asuka had closed her eyes, Rei motioned from Shinji to come out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and moved closer to Asuka. She threw her towel around her shoulders and extended her arms to create a small white wall that Shinji quickly snuck behind and was out of the locker room before Asuka even had a chance to blink open even slightly.

Even wet, Shinji was amazed that the plugsuits didn't squeak.

"Ikari-kun has enjoyed looking at my body." Rei said, causing Shinji to pause and actually look back. He saw Rei give him a light smile, not unlike the one she gave him during the 5th Angel battle.

Asuka, however, had had enough of this, grabbed her towel and with her other hand over her eyes walked from the locker room into the large shower stall.

Rei wrapped her towel around her body and turned to see Shinji still standing in the doorway. She gave him a wink before moving back to her locker.

Yes, Shinji definitely liked showers better.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot story, which is basically a Shinji/Rei story on how the pair actually got into the shower together. Going through the normal means of doing something like that, by making it a straight romance story where the pair got into the shower on purpose, would have been too difficult. It made more sense to do it accidentally.

However, this does make for a good set-up to a possible lemon in the next chapter.

Depending on how many reviews I get for this one, I'll do a second chapter which is more sensual.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SHOWER II**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is a mild lemon romance I did for fun.

To all my 32 reviewers for my one chapter of this story: I had originally intended this to be a one-shot, but at the insistence of my numerous reviewers, I decided to add another one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week since the 'Shower Incident' as Shinji had labeled it.

When he had been blinded by a faulty overhead light, and wandered into what he thought was the nearest men's locker room and into the large shower stall to wash his eyes out, only to discover after a time, that he was in fact in the girls locker room and shower.

He discovered this when he effectively got most of the debris out of his eyes, and focused enough to find himself staring into the red eyes of Rei Ayanami.

The blue-haired girl, having no concept of modesty, was not startled when Shinji blindly stumbled into the shower room, noticing his impaired state of vision. She did nothing as the boy inadvertently trapped her against the wall with his hands and used her showerhead to wash out the debris in his eyes. She said nothing, as the wet streams of water washed over him and sprayed her as well.

When Shinji finally opened his eyes she placed a hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming, because the German redhead, Asuka Langley Sohryu, had just entered the locker room and called out to Rei who had gone in ahead of her. Rei, in a rather ingenious flash of inspiration, helped Shinji get out without Asuka seeing him. She did this by using her body as a shield, playing on the premise that Asuka, trying not to be a pervert as she proclaimed others to be, wouldn't want to look at her nude form.

Her plan proved successful and Shinji escaped unnoticed.

Since then, Shinji owed Rei a debt that he didn't think he'd ever be able to repay. Which he told her a week after the incident.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was another long and boring synch test that ended with all three pilots thoroughly soaked in LCL. Again, Shinji wondered why the orange liquid smelled like blood. It was after the tests that Asuka quickly hurried off to shower, which left Shinji and Rei behind her.

"Uh... Ayanami?" the blue-eyed boy tentatively asked.

"Yes, Ikari-kun?" the red-eyed girl replied.

"I... uh, I didn't get a chance to thank you for what you did last week."

She looked at him a couple seconds, before realizing what he meant.

"It was... nothing." she said, the boy missing the slight blush that washed across her cheeks.

"No. It was. It really was. If Asuka had found me in there, even by accident, there's no telling what she'd do to me." he explained. "So... thank you."

"You are... welcome." she replied and started to walk of.

He could have just left it at that. Most would. But Shinji knew that he owed Rei big time, and so did what he figured was the appropreate thing to do.

"And if there's any way I can repay you, just name it."

Rei paused down the hallway and turned around to face him.

"Repay?" she asked.

"Yes. If you... ever need anything. You know, a favor, of me, just ask. Alright?" he said with a smile.

Rei considered that for a time, then nodded her head and walked off.

_Well... at least I got a nod out of her_. Shinji thought as he too walked off towards the locker room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once he had depressurized his plugsuit and stripped it clean of his skin, Shinji stepped into the new single shower booths that they had just finished installing this week. It was still inside the shower room of the men, and women's, lockers, but divided by special plastic walls and a door that gave a fair semblance of privacy.

The main problem with this, is that there was little room inside the shower booth when the water was turned on. This was because when a shower is first turned on, the water is nearly ice cold and needs time to grow warmer. As such, Shinji's body received a shock when the cold water hit him, and he fought hard to endure it until the temperature grew warm enough to simply stand underneath it.

As his body was cleansed of the foul-smelling liquid that had oozed into every part of his body from the test, Shinji's mind drifted.

His thoughts focused on that of one Rei Ayanami.

_Oh, Rei_! He sighed as the water cascaded down his slim form. _What is it about you that makes me crazy? Yours hair? Your pale skin? Your gentle smile? Your... eyes?_ The image of Rei's eyes at their 'shower meeting' flashed in his mind. Or is it everything?

Shinji lost all track of time as thoughts of Rei consumed him. It was only when a pair of slim arms wrapped around his stomach that he was brought out of it.

"Wha..." he gasped as he looked down at the arms. Thermal expansion took him when he realized who's hands they belonged to. "R-R-Ayanami?"

"Yes, Ikari-kun." the girl whispered, which caused Shinji's blood to pump harder.

It also didn't help that he felt her soft, smooth skin and pert breasts against his back, telling him that she was as bare as he was now.

"What are... you doing here?" he nervously asked.

"I am taking you up on your offer."

"Offer?"

"To repay the favor you said you owed to me."

Shinji's mind froze. He did say that he owed her a favor, but he didn't expect this to be the way to repay it. Maybe cooking her dinner, or helping her with her school work. Not showering together.

"But... you want to shower with me?" he blurted out before he realized what he had said.

"Yes." she replied. "I have heard that when a man and woman shower together, there is a certain amount of intimacy required."

Shinji blushed again. What was she insinuating?

"Uh... Ayanami?"

She rubbed her cheek against his shoulders, causing the boy to shudder a little.

"I have even had strange dreams since the incident." she said. "I have never dreamed before then." she explained softly.

Shinji couldn't have known that Rei had never had dreams before when she slept.

"What kind of dreams?" Shinji asked as the water continued to pour over them.

Rei didn't answer him for several seconds, trying to find just the right words. "Sensual. Passionate." she finally said. "I have never had dreams before. And never dreams of such... intimacy... before."

That actually made Shinji ask a question more curious than depraved.

"Were these dreams... about you?"

"Yes." she replied, her hands moving up from Shinji's stomach to his chest. "And of you."

His voice caught in his throat as he tensed up. _Me? Rei was having intimate dreams about me?_

"It has been such a short time, yet I feel... I feel warm at these thoughts of becoming one with the person I feel attracted to."

Shinji breathed again. "You mean... me?"

"Yes, Ikari-kun." she said, hugging him tighter. "I find you... quite attractive. And I wish for you to find me attractive as well, even as the water caresses our bodies together."

Shinji finally managed to find his strength and managed to turn around to face the girl. His body was still wrapped in her arms, and he brought his arms up to hold the girl to him now. His expression was one of awe as he took in the girl who had been dreaming about him, and he admitted he had been dreaming about for a long while now.

The exotic looking girl was exposed to Shinji once again, as she had been that day at her apartment when he came to drop off her new ID card, and then just last week when he had mistakenly wandered into the girls locker room. Though young, her body was fine and well-toned, shapely and athletic legs and high almost C cup breasts that would have made any girl jealous. Her skin was smooth as silk and flawless. There was no hair anywhere, except with a small patch of blue hair that Shinji didn't glimpse with his eyes.

The girl who stood before him was truly an Angel.

"Do you find me attractive, Ikari-kun?" Rei asked him gently.

"Yes, Rei-chan." Shinji said warmly. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

His warm confession made the red-eyed girl blush noticeably, a soft moan escaped her lips as she fell into his embrace.

After several seconds... "So.. What do you want to do now?" he asked softly.

Rei turned to look at him, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before spinning around to press her back against his chest, moving to place herself between his body and the streaming shower.

Shinji's groin was now rubbing against her shapely rear as his hands slowly wrapped around her waist to gently caress her stomach, slowly raking his nails into her soft skin, not to tear her flesh but to make his presence known. Rei moaned as she felt his touch, resting the back of her head on his shoulder as she moaned. Her soft hair brushed against Shinji's face as the boy tightened his embrace. In his heart he had always hoped to be with Rei, in his mind he had seen this scenario played out and yet it had never been finished.

Now it could be.

"Rei..." he whispered softly in her ear, making her shiver in pleasure.

Shinji's lips trailed down her slim neck as his hands reached up to tenderly embrace her soft, now hardening, breasts. The shower's noise drown out most of her loud moaning as she threw her head back in amazement. He kissed the side of her face as he began kneading them, the girl's body thrown into ecstacy and pleasure.

Rei moaned louder as Shinji held her, her own dreams of intimacy, while extremely new to her, had now come true. Having overheard the Second Child's numerous rants of perverts and how they'd do everything to see girls naked and even touch them, Rei felt very differently in regards to Shinji. She knew he was not pervert, and being touched and caressed by him now felt more wonderful and warm than anything she had ever experienced before. She felt pleasure and tenderness in his touch, the soft whispers filling her ears sent a ting of excitement through her.

But it was his gentleness that captivated her.

She had suspected that Shinji had feelings for her, was attracted to her, and knew that he was not a pervert as Asuka had often labeled him. For he did not act like the majority of boys Asuka often labeled as perverts, baka's and hentai's.

Seeing that Shinji was different, she thought that Asuka must be wrong in her judgment of him, as the majority of people acted a certain way and Shinji did not.

Her thoughts were jarred from her path of reasoning as another jolt of pleasure shot through her, that started at her breasts and went to a much lower reason.

Rei's eyes shot wide open as her moans peaked at amazing decibels she had never reached before. She moaned loudly even as her body felt weak. "Do not stop Shinji-kun! Please do not stop!" she gasped with fierce panting. "OOOOOHHHHH!!!!"

Shinji was caught up in her rapture even as he leaned forward to capture her neck with his mouth in a leech-like kiss. He pulled back from her, kissing her jaw line as he whispered in her ear. "Did you like that Rei-chan?" He asked as he rubbed his face against hers as he accidently found a tender spot underneath her breast, triggering a response neither expected.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" She screamed as she felt her entire body go limp. She was lucky that Shinji was holding her, otherwise she would have fallen right to the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A thin warm mist had settled around Rei as she tentatively opened her eyes. She regained her vision as she noticed she was now sitting on the floor, in the cross-legged lap of one Shinji Ikari.

"Shinji-kun?" She whispered as she felt his face gently nuzzle her own.

"Did you sleep well, Rei-chan?" he asked her.

"Yes." she replied. "I dreamed." it was then that she realized something.

1-they were both naked. 2-they were sitting on the floor of the shower stall, and considering that the walls of the stall were dry, it must have been awhile. And 3-Shinji said that she had slept.

"I was... asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, Rei-chan." he replied.

"For how long?"

"Nearly an hour."

That puzzled Rei for a few seconds. "I slept. What did you do?"

"I watched you sleep."

She blushed. "You did?"

"Well, I couldn't leave a lady unconscious on the floor of the men's shower." he smiled.

A smile graced her lips as she fell against Shinji's bare body, the boy kissing her forehead as he drew her arms around her.

"Shinji-kun?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Rei-chan?"

"I want to shower with you again... at a later time." she said.

"Sure thing, Rei-chan."

The pair sat in the dripping wet shower stall for several more minutes before finding the strength to get up and go to the locker room. After nearly an hour in the shower, the walls of the stall were not the only thing that had dried.

Shinji and Rei looked at each other briefly for a couple of seconds before drawing close to the other and softly bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

No words were needed between the pair now, and they simply accepted it. Their second shower together having taken them to a new level in their relationship, and they wanted little more than to enjoy, and accept, it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

To be honest I never thought I would be updating this particular story. I had thought to keep it as a one-shot, but due to the numerous requests and demands for an update, I couldn't really refuse.

But to write up a second chapter to this story, I had to go a more sensuous route, though I probably went a little too far with this one. I had to restrain myself from having them go straight to having sex as such a situation and budding teenage hormones, not to mention the perverted influences of his 'friends' Toji and Kensuke would have often been the logical direction to go.

Even so, here is my second chapter to 'Shower', and I hope everyone liked it.

And as always, read and review.


End file.
